Baby Bade
by hugefan99
Summary: Jade is pregnant at 17! How will everyone react to the news!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the first chapter of my new fanfic! I hope you like it! By the way: this story has nothing to do with Problems In Paradise. I have used the same names and personalities of some people, but it's not the same story. In this one Jade's mom never left, her brother Jason isn't a baby. He's only a year younger than Jade. So here's the chapter! Hope you like it!**_

Chapter 1:

**_Friday afternoon..._**

**_Beck Oliver's POV (Point Of View): _**

Jade had been extra irritable that day. And all day at school she seemed distracted and nervous. Usually when she's like that she's had an argument with her dad or she didn't sleep much the night before. Sometimes both. But that day was different. She didn't snap or yell at people like she usually would. She would glare at them then walk away. But she seemed to get annoyed and walked away sooner than usual. She rejected Cat's offer to come over to watch The Scissoring which she rarely does, she didn't want to cut anything with her scissors all day, etc. she was acting very different. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or just let it go and assum she was just in one of her weird moods.

I was in my RV doing my homework when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in" I called. The door opened and Jade came in. "Hey babe" I smiled. "We need to talk" she said nervously. "About what?" I asked. She sat down next to me on my couch. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. She just stared down at her hands. She opened her mouth to say something and stopped. "Is everything ok?" I asked. She shook her head and scooted closer to me. "I don't know how to tell you this" she said. "Tell me what?" I asked holding her hand. "I'm... Well, I'm kinda..." She said trying to get the words out. She sighed. "Jade what is it?" I asked calmly. She nervously bit her lower lip and looked at me. "I'm... pregnant" she said hesitantly. I didn't know how to respond. I just sat there and stared at her in shock. "You're mad aren't you?" She asked. "No I'm not mad. Just surprised" I said. We sat there in silence for a while. "What are we going to do" she said standing up an pacing around the room "I mean should we keep the baby, or put it up for adoption, or have an abortion-" "no" I interrupted. She turned around and looked at me. I got up and went to her. "I know your scared, and I don't blame you, but I don't think an abortion is the right thing to do" I said "it might not be much now, but it's still a living growing baby and we can't punish it for what _we_ did". "Then what are we supposed to do?!" She replied. "If we do keep the baby, how are we going to take are of it? We still have to go to school. What will we do with it while we're there? How can we support it finacilally-" "Jade" I said cutting her off "we don't need to know all of that right now. We'll figure that out later. And our parents will help up". "Are you crazy?!" She said "we can't tell our parents! They'll kill us!". "Jade they're going to figure it out in a few months. We might as well tell them now" I replied. "Can't I just hide under a rock for the rest of my life?" She said. "It'll be awfully hard to have a baby under a rock" I joked. "It'll be harder to have a baby around our parents" she replied. Then she flopped down on my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "Can we tell my grandpa before anyone else?" She asked. I nodded. She sat up and hugged me. A few minutes later we left to go tell her grandpa. We stood on the porch after she knocked on his frog door. A few seconds later he opened the door. "Jade, Beck! What brings you here?" He smiled. "We have to tell you something" Jade said. He stepped aside for us to come in and we followed him to the living room. We sat down and Jade nervously tapped her finger on her knee. Her grandpa could tell she was nervous. "What's wrong? You can tell me" he said coming to sit next to her. "I'm pregnant" she said. He was obviously shocked, but wasn't mad or ready to lecture us. He was completely supportive and made it clear that he was here for us and he would help us any way he can. After a while we left. "I guess we might as well tell my dad am get it over with" she sighed. I drove us to her dad's house. We went in and found him in the livingroom on his laptop. "Dad?" Jade said. He looked up from his laptop. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. He nodded and put his laptop on the coffee table. He motioned for her to sit down. She didn't so he stood up. She waited a few seconds then said it quickly. He seemed kind of shocked but mostly angry. "Jade can I speak to you alone?" He said wailing out of the room. She hesitantly followed him to his study. "What is wrong with you?!" He yelled "how could you be so irresponsible?!". He yelled at her for at least 10 minutes before she had had enough. "Stop it!" She yelled suddenly. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she had started crying. "This is hard enough without you yelling at me!" She cried "there's no point in lecturing me now! I'm already pregnant so anything you say now will just be a waste of time!". Then she went outside. I went outside too and sat next to her on the front porch. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I just realized something" she said. "What?" I asked. "I can't have coffee now" she groaned. I smiled at how devistated she sounded when saying she can't have her favorite drink. We sat there for a few minutes then went to tell my parents. "If they yell at us to I'm going to find that rock to live under" she said. Then we went inside the house. My parents were both in the living room. When we went in the room my mom smiled and put her book down. My dad smiled and continued reading the news paper. "Mom, dad, we have something to tell you" I said. My dad put the paper down and Jade and I sat on the couch next to my mom. They both looked at me waiting for me to talk. "Jade's pregnant" I said getting it over with. They both stared at me. Then at Jade. Then at me again. My mom was the first to speak. "Well I've always hoped Jade would be the mother of my grandbaby" she smiled. My dad smiled and nodded. Jade and I could both tell they weren't thrilled that we were going to be parents at 17 and that we weren't married, but they were still supportive. "How long have you known?" My dad asked. "I found out this morning before school" Jade answered. "Have you told anyone else?" My mom asked. "Just my grandpa and my dad" Jade replied. "Are you keeping the baby?" My dad asked. He seemed to hope the answer was yes. We both shrugged. "Well whatever you decide, we'll support you completely" my mom smiled. Then she scooted over closer to Jade to hug her. Then she hugged me. "Congratulations" she said. We thanked her. "So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" My mom asked. We both shrugged. "Are you still planning to go to school?" My dad asked. "I think we should" Jade answered "especially Beck. I don't want him to give up on being an actor" she said looking at me. I smiled and held her hand. "After the baby is born I'll be happy to babysit if you need me to" my mom smiled. We all talked for a while. My parents had lots of questions. Then my mom got up and went out of the room. She came back holding a photo album. She sat back down and handed Jade the album. On the front there were colorful letters that spelled out "Beck's Baby Pictures". "Uh oh" I said. Jade smiled at me. "You've seen some of these, but now I think it's time you see them all" my mom smiled. Jade smiled and opened the album. The first picture she saw was of my mom holding me the day I was born. Jade smiled. She looked at the picture for a few more seconds and turned the page. The next picture was of my dad holding me the same day. Next was my grandma, then my grandpa then my mom again. We spent about 20 minutes looking at the pictures. Then my mom went and got my baby videos. "She's going baby crazy" I wispered to Jade. She smiled.

Jade's POV:

Mrs. Oliver started the video and sat back down next to me. "This is the day we brought Beck home from the hospital" she said. "Beck look at daddy" she said on the video. Beck stared up at the camera with his big brown eyes. His mom cotinued to wrap hi in a baby blanket. Then they went put to the car, the whole time the camera was on Beck an his mom. When thy for in the car she took the camera. Mr. Oliver put him in his car seat and Mrs. Oliver sat next to him in the backseat. "Hi baby. You're going to see your new home now" she said tickling him. He giggled. Then he yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then his mom turned off the camera. We watched videos for a few hours. Then Beck's mom went to the kitchen to make dinner. She invited me to stay for dinner and I went to the kitchen with her to help make it. "So are you excited?" She asked. "I'm not sure yet" I answered "I'm more nervous than anything". "I was too. After a couple of months into the pregnancy I was very excited and couldn't wait to be a mother" she said. "So how did your grandpa and father take the news" she asked. "My grandpa was obviously surprised, but supportive" I answered "and my dad yelled at me for at least 10 minutes". "I'm sure he'll come around" she said. "Im at the point now that I don't care if he's supportive or not. I'm used to him not supporting me" I said. "Just remember Henry and I are here for you" she replied.

Later...

Jade's POV:

After dinner Beck and I went out to the RV. We were both tired so we went to bed. Beck wrapped his arms around me as we closed our eyes. "Beck" I said a few minutes later. "Yeah?" He replied. "I think we should keep the baby" I said. "Me too" he smiled. Then we went to sleep.

**_The next morning (Saturday)..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I woke up and Beck wasn't in bed. I sat up and yawned. Then I got up and changed. I put on a dark purple sweater and black jeans and a pair of black boots. Then I brushed my hair and let it flow over my shoulders. Then I grabbed my phone and went outside. Beck and his dad were working on Mr. Oliver's car. I went and stood next to Beck. "Hey" he smiled kissing my cheek "how are you feeling?". "Tired and wishing coffee wasn't dangerous for the baby" I answered. Then I saw Beck's mom, Ella, trough her kitchen window. She saw me and smiled and I went inside. "Good morning" she smiled. I smiled in responce. "Do you have any plans for the day?" She asked. I shook my head. "I have some errands to run. Would you like to come? We can go to the mall and have lunch" she said. "Sure" I answered. A little while later she went to get ready. I went back to the RV to put my makeup on. "Going somewhere?" Beck asked standing in the doorway of his bathroom. I looked at him and nodded. "I'm going to the mall with your mom" I said.

**_Later..._**

**_Ella Oliver's POV:_**

Jade and I were in JCPenney. We were walking trough the store and happened pass the baby section. After I passed it I noticed Jade wasn't next to me. I turned around and saw she was looking at the baby shoes. I went over to her. She picked up a tiny pair of black shoes. "They're so small" she smiled. Then we looked at the baby toys. "Jade what are you doing here?" We heard someone ask. We turned around. It was Jason, Jade's 16 year old brother. "Oh hey" she smiled. "Why are you looking at baby toys?" He asked. "Are you with mom?" She asked avoiding his question. "Yeah. One of her friends from work is having a baby shower next week and mom is making me help her find a gift" he answered "what about you? Why are you looking at baby stuff?". She obviously wished he hadn't have asked that again. "Because I am" she answered. He wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Because I'm pregnant" she said quietly. "You're what?" He replied staring at her. "You heard me" she said not wanting to repeat herself. "Cool" he replied simply. Then their mom, Rachel, came over. "Hey" she smiled "Jade since when do you come to the baby section?". Jason grinned. "Because she's-" "bored!" Jade interrupted covering his mouth with her hand. Rachel looked at her suspiciously, but quickly dismissed what ever her thought was. "Jade uncover your brothers mouth" she said. Jade put her hand down. "Shut up" she wispered to Jason. He chuckled and walked away. Jade followed him.

Jade's POV:

"I wasn't really going to tell her" Jason laughed. "I hate you" I said. "So I guess this means you have to be nice to people now" he teased. "No I don't" I said. "Yes you do. You have to set a good example for your kid" he said. "I don't have to do that for at lease 9 months" I replied. "So have you told dad?" He asked. "Yeah" I answered. "And you're still alive?" He joked. "Surprisingly" I laughed. "So are you keeping it?" He asked. "Yeah" I said slightly smiling. "Keeping what?" I heard my mom ask. She came and stood by Jason and Ella stood by me. "The baby" I answered forgetting she didn't know. Her eyes widened and I realized what I said. "Baby? Jade are you saying you're... pregnant?" She asked. I nodded. She started smiling and hugged me. "Congratualtions!" She said excitedly. "Well apparently dad is the only one that hates me" I said. "Oh what does he know?!" My mom said. "How far along are you?" She asked. "Almost a month" I said. "And who knows?" She asked. "Beck, you, dad, Jason, grandpa, Ella and Henry" I answered. We all talked for a while and somehow we all four ended up having lunch together.

Jason's POV:

At the restaurant Mom and Ella were sitting in one booth and Jade and I were in the other across from them. Mom was asking Jade a bunch of baby related questions. "So have you and Beck talked about any names yet?" Mom asked. "No. We've only known since yesterday. And we weren't even sure if we were going to keep the baby until last night" Jade answered. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" She asked. Jade shrugged. Mom was about to ask another question when the waitress came. Jade sighed with relief and we ordered. Through the rest of lunch mom didn't stop talking about the baby and asking questions. After lunch me and mom went home and Jade and Ella continued their day.

**_Later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I stepped trough the door of Beck's RV and saw him sitting on his couch doing homework. He looked up and smiled. "Hey. How was your day?" He asked. "Pretty good. We saw my mom and Jason and had lunch with them" I answered. "Did you tell them?" He asked. I nodded and sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. We sat there in silence for a while. Finally I broke the silence. "I'm tired" I said. Then I got up and changed into some shorts and one of Beck's tshirts. I brushed my hair and teeth then laid on his bed. "I'll come to bed after I finish this paw of my report. I nodded and closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. I woke up again to Beck getting in bed with me. I snuggled close to him with my back against him as he put his arm under me. His other hand rested on my side. "I love you Jade" he said kissing my shoulder. "I love you too" I smiled. Then I fell asleep.

**_The next morning..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I woke up and Beck was sitting on the couch on his laptop. I sat up an looked out the window. I saw my dad's car parked in the driveway and groaned. "What's wrong?" Beck asked. "My dad's here" I answered. "I know. He's in the house talking to my parents" he replied. "I bet they're talking about us" I sighed. I got up and put on some dark blue jean shorts, a plain black tank top and one of Beck's flannel shirts. I brushed my teeth and hair. I let my hair flow over my shoulders as usual. I threw on a pair of shoes and started to go out the door. "Where are you going?" Beck asked. "I have a feeling your parents are ready for my dad and his stupidity to leave, but they're too nice to say it" I said. He chuckled and I went out the door. Then I went in the house and found my dad and Beck's parents in the living room. Just walking in the room I could feel the tension. Everyone looked irritated. I could tell Ella was trying to keep her cool, but was finding it hard. Henry seemed more frustrated than Ella, but my dad was obviously the worst. I stepped in the living room. And Ella saw me and smiled. My dad turned around. "Did you two sleep together again" he asked rudely when he saw I was wearing Beck's shirt. I rolled my eyes. "Why do you care?" I asked. He looked at me still expecting an answer. I again rolled my eyes. "No" I answered "and even if we had've it's none of your business". "It is when you get pregnant" he snapped. "Why are you so mad about this?!" I said suddenly yelling "I'm the one that's pregnant! If anyone should be upset about this baby it's me!". I noticed Ella nod in agreement. "And you're not?" My dad asked. "Not really" I answered speaking normally again "I'm not completely trilled that I'm going to be a mom, but I've accepted it. Why can't you?". He was silent. Then Beck came in and put his arm around my waist. My dad then made some excuse why he had to go and left.

Ella's POV:

Jade went to the window and watched her dad leave. Then without a word she went outside. Beck followed her.

Jade's POV:

"Are you ok?" Beck asked. I nodded. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Tori called me earlier and wanted to know if we could come over and have a movie night tonight" he said. "Who's going to be there?" I asked. "She said Cat will defiantly be there, Andre said he should be there and Robbie will try to make it if he can get Rex to agree to stay home this time" he answered. "I guess we might as well. There's not really anything else to do" I shrugged.

**_Later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I was in the bathroom putting on my makeup. "So should we tell everyone tonight?" Beck asked. "I don't know. We could tell Tori and Andre, but Cat and Robbie can't keep their mouths shut" I answered. "What's the point if keeping it a secret? Everyone's going to know in a few months anyway" he replied. "I know. But maybe we should wait until I start showing" I said. "How about we don't decide now. If we decide to tell them later we can. If you don't want to we can wait" he suggested. I nodded in agreement and put my hair in a big claw clip. Then we left and headed to Tori's. When we got there Tori opened the door and looked relived to see us. "I'm so glad your here" she said. Then she pointed at the piano. Cat was standing on top of it and Robbie was standing next to it. Andre was sitting on the piano bench looking between the two. Cat saw me. "Jade help me!" She called. "Oh come on Cat" Robbie said. "No Robbie! Get away from me!" Cat yelled. I went over to the piano and sat on the top of it near Cat's feet. "Why are you standing on Tori's piano?" I asked. "Because Robbie won't stay away from me" she answered. I looked at Robbie. "Come on Cat it'll be fun" he said. "No! I don't like the way you play pirates!" She yelled. I sighed. "Robbie no pirates! Now go sit down" I said pointing at the couch. Robbie did that weird squeek he does when I scare him and went to sit down. "And you" I said pointing at Cat. "Get off the piano and go sit next to Robbie" I ordered. Cat too squeeked and quickly went to sit next to him. I went and stood in front of them. "Robbie you know you can't play pirates with Cat" I said. He looked away refusing to look at me. "Now apologize to Cat" I ordered. "Sorry Cat" he mumbled. Cat giggled and hugged him. I was satisfied and went back to stand by Beck. "You've got this parenting thing down" he wispered so only I could hear. I smiled and we went and sat down. Tori sat on the couch Cat and Robbie were sitting on and Andre sat on the couch Beck and I were sitting on. "So does everyone want to start the movie or should we just hang out for a while first?" Tori asked. We all shrugged not really caring. "Well, has anything interesting happened to anyone?" She asked trying to start a conversation. "Ooh! I got a new dress today!" Cat said excitedly. "I got some new puppet polish for Rex" Robbie said. "Anyone else?" Tori said looking away from him. Andre shook his head. Then Tori looked at me and Beck wanting us to answer too. Beck and I looked at each other. He obviously wanted to tell them. "Fine go ahead and tell them" I said rolling my eyes at the look he gave me. He smiled and everyone looked at him obviously interested. "Jade's going to have a baby" he smiled holding my hand. Cat and Robbie stared at us, Tori stared and slightly smiled and Andre didn't seen very shocked. "So the wicked witch of the west coast is going to be a mom" he joked. I held my hand up like I was going to back-hand him. He put his hands up in mock surrender and I slightly smiled to let him know I wasn't really mad at him. He's one of the few people I don't want thinking I'm mad when I'm not. The other few people are Beck, Cat, my grandpa and _sometimes_ Jason. Sometimes. Anyway... Robbie stopped staring at us and looked away. Cat kept staring with wide eyes. Tori also kept staring. "Will you stop staring at us and say something?!" I said. "Um... Wow" Tori said. Cat still said nothing. She was still staring in mine and Beck's direction, but wasn't really staring at us. She seemed to be off in her little world again. A few seconds later she came back to the real world and lunged herself at me to hug me. "When can I see your baby?" She asked excitedly. "In nine months when it's born" I answered. "I can't wait!" She said. Then she stopped hugging me and danced around the room. "Or maybe in a few years" I whispered to Beck. He chuckled and put his arm around me and pulled me closer. After Cat finally calmed down everyone started asking me and Beck questions. "So are you keeping the baby?" Andre asked. Beck and I both nodded. "How far along are you?" Tori asked. "Almost a month" I said. I was already used to answering these questions so the answered came easily to me. "So is this why you were acting different at school Friday?" Robbie asked. I nodded. "Did you know yet?" Tori asked Beck. "No. She told me after school" he answered. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Cat asked. "We don't know yet. We won't be able to know for a few moths" Beck answered. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Robbie asked. We both shook our heads. After a bunch more questions Tori finally put in a movie.

**_Later that night..._**

**_Jade's POV: _**

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. Then I started thinking about the baby. I was getting excited about the baby, but I was also still nervous. I started asking myself questions. Like "what if I'm not a good mom?", "what if something goes wrong with the pregnancy?", etc. Then I started worrying about how we would be able to support the baby financially, and what if it has health problems and we can't pay for the treatments it might need and other things like that. I it out of bed and went outside. Ella was sitting on the swing on the porch. "Jade what are you doing up?" She asked. "I can't sleep" I said sitting next to her. "Me either" she said.

Ella's POV:

I noticed Jade seemed like something was worrying her. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I guess. I just have a lot on my mind" she answered. "Like the baby?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm starting to wonder if we were too quick to decide to keep it" she said. "Why would you think that?" I asked. "Maybe the baby would be better off with someone else" she said "someone a little older... Someone that knows what the heck they're doing". "Jade" I said putting my hand on her shoulder "I know how scary this must be for you, and when I was pregnant with Beck I asked myself the same questions, but you can't let your fears take control". She looked at me as I continued. "You are going to be a wonderful mother. And Beck will be with you every step of the way" I said "I've never seen two people love each other as much as you and Beck. I know that no matter what happens you'll be able to get through it together". She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for being so supportive" she said. "You're welcome" I said lYou should try to get some sleep". She nodded and wen back to the RV.

**_The next morning..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

"Babe wake up" Beck said as I opened my eyes. I moaned and turned over. "Come on sleepyhead" he said. "Go away" I said frowning. "Come on. It's Monday. Time for school" he said faking excitment. I groaned and sat up. "I wish I could have coffee" I whined. "I know" he said kissing my forehead. Then he went to get ready for school. I started to get up, but quickly sat back down because I felt dizzy and nauseous. A few minutes later Beck came out of the bathroom fully ready for school. I started to feel better so I stood up again. But again I felt dizzy so I sat back down. "Are you ok?" Beck asked coming to sit next to me. "I'm dizzy" I said leaning against him. "Maybe you should lay back down" he said. I nodded and laid down. "Better?" He asked. "A little. But I'm still dizzy" I said. Then I felt nauseous again. Then I felt like I was going to throw up so I went to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet. A few seconds later I was throwing up. Beck came in and sat next to me. He held my hair back with one hand and lightly rubbed my back with the other. When I was done vomiting I leaned back against Beck and he handed me a glass of water. Then there was a knock at the front door. "Come in" Beck called. Then Ella came in. "What's going on?" He asked worriedly when she saw us sitting on the floor. "Jade's sick" he answered. "And dizzy" I added. "You're almost a month pregnant right?" She asked. I nodded. "I think it's morning sickness" she said. I started feeling less dizzy and Beck helped me up and I went back to the bed and laid down. Ella went back in the house. "What time is it?" I asked. "7:00" Beck answered. "You have to go to school now" I said. "No. I'm staying wih you today" he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "No you're not. I'm fine" I said. "It's ok for me to miss one day of school" he replied. "Beck I already said I don't want this baby to effect your school. If you stay home today then that's exactly what's happening" I argued. "Jade why are you arguing with me-" "why are _you_ arguing with _me_?!" I snapped cutting him off "please. Go to school". "Fine" he sighed in defeat "but I'm going to text you to check on you in between classes". "Beck, I'm having morning sickness. It's not like I'm going to die" I said. "I know" he said laying next to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Beck quit stalling" I said. He sighed and sat up. "I love you. But leave" I said sitting up to kiss him. "Alright. But if you need anything call me" he said. Then he left. I waved to him through the widow and laid back down. About a half an hour later Ella came in. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better" I said sitting up.

**_Later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I was feeling a lot better so I got dressed and went outside. Henry didn't have to work that day so he was home working on his car again. I went and stood next to he car. "Any luck?" I asked. "Nope. It still won't start" he sighed. Then we heard a cat pull into the driveway. It was Jason. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Mom is driving me crazy and Beck text me as said you weren't going to school so I figured I'd come bug you for a while" he said. "Why aren't you at school?" I asked. "I overslept and didn't want to be late again so I decided just to stay home" he said. "Ah. Well you can stay here with me, but the bugging part is out" I said. He laughed. "So why aren't you going to school?" He asked. "Morning sickness" I said.

**_A couple hours later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Jason and I were sitting on Beck's couch. We had just finished watching The Scissoring. Now we were talking. "So are you scared?" Jason asked. "Of what?" I replied. "Of being a mom" he answered. "Oh" I said. "Well are you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Is that a yes?" He asked. "I don't know" I said "kinda". "I think your going to be a great mom" he smiled. "Thanks" I smiled "now enough about me. What's been going on in your life?". He started to answer when he got a text. He looked at it and smiled then typed a quick reply. "Sorry about that" he said. "That's ok" I said. "So anyway what was your question?" He asked. "What's been up with you?" I asked. "I've been seeing someone" he smiled. "Anyone I know?" I asked. He shook his head. "She just moved here from Florida" he said. "How long have you been seeing her?" I asked. "A couple of weeks" he answered. "When can I meet her?" I asked. "She's coming to meet mom after school today. You can come over too of you want" he answered. "I'll be there" I said. Then his phone rang. "It's her" he smiled as he answered "hey Shiloh". I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could tell she was crying. "Shiloh calm down I can't understand you" he said. "Help me!" She screamed. Then I could to hear anything else from her end. "Shiloh are you there?!" He asked worriedly. He looked at his phone and saw the call had ended. "I have to go" he said rushing out the door. "Wait I'm coming too" I said following him. We got in his car and left. He drove to a large brick house. "Is this where Shiloh lives?" I asked. He nodded as we got out and walked to the door. He was about to knock when we heard Shiloh scream. Jason opened the door, which happened to be unlocked, and went inside. I followed. There were empty beer bottles laying everywhere. Then a girl, who I assumed was Shiloh, came running from another room. She saw Jason and ran to him crying. "Jason help me!" She cried. "What's going on?" He asked holding her close. "My dad-" "Shiloh!" A man yelled coming from where Shiloh came from. "Stay away from me" she yelled holding tighter to Jason. "Shiloh get over here!" Her dad yelled as he threw the beer bottle he was holding at the wall. She started to go, but Jason stopped her and stepped in front of her. "Fine! Get out of here!" Her dad yelled "but you'd better be back before dark". Then he went in another room. Shiloh started crying harder and Jason picked her up and carried her to his car. He put her in the backseat and I sat next to her and he drove us to our mom's house. Jason carried Shiloh inside and set her down on the living room couch. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded. "This time wasn't as bad as usual" she said. "How often does he hurt you?" He asked. "One or two times a day" she said. "How long has this been happening?" He asked hugging her. "About a year" she answered "he started drinking a lot when my mom died. Then he got abusive". "Have you ever called the cops?" I asked. She shook her head. "We need to call now" he said getting his phone out. "No!" She said grabbing his arm. "Shiloh we have to. He can't hurt you again" Jason said. "Jason please" she said. Then our mom came in the room. "Who's this?" She smiled looking at Shiloh. "At least let's tell my mom" Jason said. Shiloh considered it and slowly nodded in agreement. "Tell me what?" She asked. Then they told her. "Can Shiloh stay here tonight?" Jason asked when they finished. "Of corse" our mom said. "No I can't!" Shiloh said. "Shiloh I'm not letting you go back there" he said. It took a little bit, but finally she agreed to stay.

**_Later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Beck had text me after school when he got home and I wasn't there. I told him I was at my mom's and he came over. I answered the door when he knocked. "Feeling better?" He asked kissing me. I nodded. Then we went to the living room and sat down. "Oh hey Beck" Jason smiled "Shiloh, this is Jade's boyfriend Beck". "Hi" she smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Shiloh" he smiled. Then the door bell rang. My mom got up to answer it. "Hi Ryan" she said. I looked at Jason. "Who's Ryan?" I asked. "Some guy mom's been going out with" he answered. Then she and Ryan came in the room. "Jade you haven't met Ryan yet have you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Ryan this is my daughter Jade" she said. "Nice to meet you Jade" he smiled "your mother has told me a lot about you". I smiled in responce. "And this is her boyfriend Beck" my mom said. "Hello Beck" he smiled shaking his hand. "And this is Shiloh, Jason's girlfriend" my mom said. "Uh oh she said your his girlfriend. Looks like you're stuck with him for a while" I joked. "That's ok. I'm sure I'll survive" Shiloh laughed.

**_Later (after dinner)..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

We had just finished dinner at my mom's house. Now we were sitting in the living room talking. Then my phone rang. I looked at it and saw my dad was calling. I silenced it and put my phone down. "Shouldn't you answer that?" Beck asked. "I'll call him back and let him yell at me tomorrow" I said. "I'm going to assum it's your father" my mom said. I nodded. "Answer it" he ordered. I rolled my eyes and got up to answer it because I didn't feel like arguing. I went into the kitchen and answered. "What" I said. "Hello to you too" my dad said. "What do you want?" I asked. "I'd like you to come home tomorrow" he said "you can stay the night with Beck or wherever, but I at least want you to have dinner with me". "Why?" I asked. "Because you're my daughter and I want to see you" he answered. "And by see me you mean you want to yell at me and tell me how stupid and irresponsible you think I am" I said. "No" he said "I don't want to yell and I don't want you to yell. I want to calmly discuss the situation". "Fine. But if you start yelling at me or lecturing me I'll leave and there's a very small chance I'll ever come back" I said. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said. Then we hung up. Then I went back to the living room. "I didn't hear any yelling or glass breaking so I assume the conversation went well?" My mom said. She assumes a lot... "Well he didn't yell at me so I guess so" I said "but he wants me to come over tomorrow so we can 'calmly discuss the situation'". Then I sat next to Beck. "He says it like it's some big problem we have to fix or I've ruined my life" I said. "Well in his mind you kinda have" Jason said. "Yeah thanks" I said sarcastically. "Anytime" he joked. "If Beck weren't here I would end you" I said. "Why does it matter if I'm here or not?" Beck asked. "Because you'll hold me back and make sure all sharp objects are out of my reach" I answered. He nodded and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. After a while Ryan went home. Then me and Beck went back to his RV. I was exhausted and fell asleep in the car. I woke up when Beck opened my car door. I got out of the car and leaned against Beck because I was still tired. He picked me up and carried me into the RV and sat me on the bed. Then he got my black pajama shorts and one of his tshirts and laid them next to me. Then we both changed and got in bed. Beck wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said kissing him. He held me even closer and I laid my head on his chest. "Will you come to my dad's with me tomorrow?" I asked. "Did he say he wants me to come?" He asked. "Well, no but-" "if he didn't say he wants me to come then he probably just wants to see you" he said. "But I don't want to be alone with him" I sighed. "Jade you live with him. You're used to being alone with him" he said. "Not really. When we're both home I'm usually in my room and he's in his study" I replied. "You'll be fine" he said "if you really can't stand to be alone with him just tell him you're ready to leave. I'm sure he'll understand". "You obviously don't know my dad very well" I said. Then I yawned. "We can talk more tomorrow" he said. "Night" I said starting to fall asleep. "Goodnight" he replied. Then I fell asleep.

**_The next day (at Mr. West's house)..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I pulled into my dad's driveway. I got out of my car and went inside. I found my dad in the kitchen attempting to cook. The pot on the stove was boiling and overflowing. I ran to the stove and got the boiling under control. "Thank you" my dad smiled. "Why do you even try to cook? This happens every time" I said. Then I helped him finish dinner and we went to the dining room to eat. "So what exactly are you wanting to discuss?" I asked. "I'd like to know your plans for when the baby is born" he answered. "We're keeping it of that's what you mean" I said. "Have you and Beck talked about how you're going to raise the baby?" He asked. I looked at him not sure what exactly he meant. "Do you plan to raise the child together?" He asked. "I guess. We haven't really talked about it" I said. "So at the moment you have no plans to love in together. Or get married" he replied. I nodded. "I think we'll probably figure all that out closer to when the baby is born" I said. "Well if you need any help, with anything, I'm here" he said. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Although I'm not exactly happy that my daughter is pregnant at 17, you were right. What's done is done and I need to accept it" he said. I smiled slightly. "As I'm sorry for yelling at you when you told me" he said "and I want you to know that I'm going to support you anyway I can". I smiled again in thanks. We finished our dinner and I went back to Becks RV.

Beck's POV:

Jade came through the door of my RV. "Hey babe" I smiled "everything go ok with your dad?". She nodded and sat next to me on the bed. "He said that he wants to support us any way he can" she said. Then she sat closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. We were silent for a few minutes. "Beck" she said looking at me. I looked at her waiting for her to continue. "How do you feel about the baby?" She asked causiously. I thought about it for a second. "Happy" I said simply "what about you?". He looked away and shrugged. "Are you ok?" I asked pulling her closer. "I'm scared" she said quietly as a tear rolled down her face. I didn't say anything and waited I see of she was going to say anything else. She did. "I want to keep the baby, but I'm scared that we can't take care of it" she said "I want it to have the best life possible. But I'm dated we can't give it that". "I know. I've thought the same thing" I said "but I think we can do it. And we'll have our friends and families to help us". She leaned against me and started to relax.

Jade's POV:

Beck laid his hand on my stomach and I put my hand over his. "It's amazing how something so small, can change everything instantly" he said. I smiled. Then we laid down and didn't say anything. We just laid there together enjoying the moment.

**_So there you go. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review. I'm already working on the second chapter so I'll post it asap! Love you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm SOOOO sorry I took so long to post this chapter! It's been finished for a few weeks now and I kept forgetting to post it! Again I'm really really sorry I didn't post it **__**sooner! So here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! **_

Chapter 2:

Beck's POV:

"No Beck I'm not going!" Jade said angrily as she brushed her hair. "Why not?" I asked leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "Because I don't want to!" She replied. "Jade why can't you just-" "Beck I said I'm not going! Now drop it!" She yelled as she angrily threw the brush on the bathroom counter. Then she went past me to go out of the bathroom and picked out an outfit to change into. I turned around and looked at her, still leaning on the doorframe. "Jade please come. I want you to meet my family" I pleaded. "I know your mom and dad. They're your family. So therefor I'm not going!" She yelled as she took off her top. "Jade my parents aren't the only members of my family" I said as she put a different shirt on. "They're the only ones I need to know" she snapped. "Jade why are you being so stubborn?!

I've met your family!" I said. "And I was against that too!" She yelled. "Jade why can't you just go and meet them?!" I asked. "If they want to come to Los Angeles I'll meet them. But I am not going to Canada!" She yelled. "Why not?! Why do you hate Canada so much?" I asked. She glared at me and didn't answer. I figure it's probably because she didn't have a good answer. She changed into some black shorts and put on the necklace that matches mine. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Why won't you go? What are you afraid of?" I asked calmly. "What makes you think I'm afraid of something?" She asked. "I know you" I answered. "Are you afraid they won't like you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then what is it?" I asked. She was silent for a few seconds. Finally she sighed and said, "I'm afraid of what they might say about us... About the baby". I hugged her tighter and kissed her neck. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure they'll be completely supportive" I said "they won't judge us or lecture us or anything. The fact that you're pregnant won't matter to them. They'll love you no matter what". She turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. "Please come" I said as I kissed the top of her head. She sighed. "How long would we be there?" She asked. "One month" I answered. She looked up at me. I could tell she was trying to decide. "Fine" she sighed in defeat "I'll go". "Really?" I smiled. She nodded. I smiled even more and kissed her. "I love you" I smiled. "You better" she said.

**_A few days later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I was at the airport with Beck and his parents waiting to board the plane to fly to Canada. Beck and I were sitting down waiting for our flight number to be called. His mom was going over her checklist for the hundredth time that morning to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Ella you've checked that list enough. You didn't forget anything" Mr. Oliver said. "I just want to make sure" she said "oh I hope I packed a thick enough jacket". We were going to a part of Canada that stays pretty cold. "If you didn't you can buy a new one when we get there" he replied. "Jade did you bring a jacket?" She asked turning to me. I nodded. "Are you sure? You especially need to keep warm. We don't want you getting sick. Especially being pregnant" she said. "Ella!" Mr. Oliver said getting her attention "she's fine. Now sit down and stop worrying". She sighed and sat next to me. "If you need to borrow my coat you can" she said quietly. "Ella quiet" he said. She sighed and silently checked the list again. A few minutes later our flight number was called and we boarded the plane.

**_Later (in Canada)..._**

**_Beck's POV: _**

We got off the plane and got our bags. My aunt Megan had come to pick us up. "Henry! Ella! Beck! It's so good to see you!" She said happily hugging us all. Then she saw Jade. "And you must be Jade!" She smiled. Jade nodded. "I'm Henry's older sister Megan" she said. Jade smiled in responce. Then we all started to walk to Megan's car. "So Beck has told me you're wonderful on the piano" Megan said. "I play sometimes" Jade replied. "Maybe you can play for us sometime" Megan said. Jade nodded. We got in the car and Megan drove us to my grandma's house. The whole family was going to be staying there for the full, month long, family reunion. When we got there we all went strait inside. My dad said we could get our bags later. Megan lead us to the kitchen where my grandma and other aunts were cooking. "Oh good you're here!" My grandma said as she hugged me and my parents. Jade stood quietly to the side. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "This is my girlfriend Jade" I smiled "Jade this is my grandma". "Call me Anna" my grandma said hugging Jade. Jade smiled. "And that's my aunt Hannah, Sally and Lana" I said pointing to each of them. They all hugged Jade. Then my uncles came in the room. "And these are my uncles, Mike, Rick, Hank and Dan" I said pointing to them. Mike is married to Megan. Rick, Hank and Dan are my dad's brothers. Hannah is married to Rick, Sally is married to Dan and Lana is married Hank. Then my cousins came in. "These are my cousins" I said to Jade and introduced them all to her. Hannah and Rick have two kids. Sandy, 15, and Billy, 10. Sally and Dan have a daughter. Bailey, 16, she's their only child. Lana and Hank have two sons and a daughter. Mandy, 16, Liam and Will, twins, 5. And finally, Megan and Mike have one daughter. Stella, 17. Jade smiled at all my cousin's and they smiled back. No one really knew what to say so we all just stood there in awkward silence. Finally my grandma broke the silence. "Everyone go get ready for dinner and come out on the back deck. It's such a nice evening so we're eating outside" she said. Everyone left the room. Me, Jade and my parents went to get our stuff. Then we went to our rooms and got ready for dinner. "How do you remember all those names?!" Jade asked. I chuckled. "I've known them my whole life" I answered. "I'll never be able to remember everyone" she said. "I'll help you" I said. Then we went out on the back deck and sat down at the huge outdoor table. A few minutes later everyone else was in their seats. Stella sat next to Jade. They looked at each other and smiled. Then we all started eating. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Sally asked looking at me and Jade. "A little over two years" I answered. "Tomorrow it'll be exactly two years and one month" Jade added with a slight smirk. Just incase you're confused she means the next day would be the day she's a month pregnant. My mom playfully shook her head at Jade's smirk. Obviously she understood what Jade meant.

**_Later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

The sun had just went down. Beck, his dad, his uncles and his boy cousins were all getting wood for a bonfire. His mom, grandma, aunts, girl cousins and I were getting hotdogs and marshmallows and other campfire foods ready. "Jade honey will you help me get a couple baskets to put all this in?" Beck's grandma, Anna, asked. I nodded and followed her. On the way to get the baskets we passed the living room and I stopped. I saw a black grand piano and got distracted. "Do you play?" Anna asked. I nodded. "Well you're welcome to play here anytime" she smiled. I smiled and followed her to get the baskets. We got them and went back to the kitchen. We put all the stuff in the baskets then we all went outside and to the bonfire. Beck's dad got the fire started and everyone sat on the logs that were placed on the ground surrounding the fire. Beck sat on one side of me and Anna sat on the other.

Anna Oliver's POV:

Jade had forgotten to wear her jacket and started shivering. Beck took off his jacket and helped her put it on. Then he wrapped his arms around her and scooted her closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. Then Mike started playing his guitar. "Stella why don't you sing something for us" he suggested. "Maybe later" she said shyly. She doesn't like to sing around a lot of people. "Jade do you sing?" I asked. "A little" she answered. "Will you sing something?" Mike asked. "I guess so" she said slightly shrugging. Everyone smiled. Especially Beck. "Do you know this one?" He asked starting to play Edelweiss from The Sound Of Music. Jade nodded and he continued playing. She started singing.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white, clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever_

When the song ended everyone clapped. Jade's voice is beautiful! "That was wonderful!" I said. She smiled and slightly blushed.

**_Later (midnight)..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

It was midnight and we were still sitting around the fire. We were eating s'mores and hotdogs and singing. Beck had the guitar now and had convenced me to sing Baby It's Cold Outside with him. When we finished singing he handed the guitar to Mike and kissed my cheek. I snuggled close to him and laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed out until the fire burnt out. Then we went inside. Beck's aunts tucked the kids into bed. Exept Stella got to stay up. Then me, Beck, Stella, Ella, Henry, Anna, Beck's aunts and his uncles all sat in the livingroom. We talked for about 20 minutes. Then Beck's cousin, Mandy came in the room. "Mom the boys won't stop jumping on the beds" she said. Her mom, Lana, sighed and got up to get the twins to go to bed. A few seconds later they ran yelling into the livingroom. They came and got on the couch next to me and laid down trying to hide from Lana. "Boys I see you. Come on time for bed" she said. They ignored her and burried their faces in the couch cushion. "You might not be able to see me, but I still see you" Lana said. They looked at her giggling. "Bed now" she ordered. Will got off the couch and ran back to the bedroom. Liam stayed where he was. "Liam" Lana said sternly. He shook his head and climed onto my lap and held tightly to me. "Liam leave Jade alone. Go to bed" Lana said. He ignored her. "Liam now!" She said getting angry. "No! I want Jade to take me" he said. Lana sighed. "Maybe she doesn't want to" she said. He frowned. "I don't mind" I said. He smiled and I stood up holding him. Then I carried him back to the bedroom. Lana followed. Will was sitting in the bed waiting for Lana to tuck him back in. I laid Liam down and put the blankets over him. Will laid down too and Lana tucked him in. "Now you boys go to sleep" she ordered. I started to walk away and Liam grabbed my hand. "Don't go!" He whined. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your mom wants you to go to sleep now" I said. "But I don't wanna" he frowned. "But sleeping is fun" I said. He shook his head. "Sure it is. I love sleeping" I said. "But you're a girl!" He said. I have no idea how that has anything to do with it, but who knows what goes on in 5 year olds heads. "Beck's a boy and he likes to sleep too" I said. "With you?" He asked. Lana and I both held back a laugh. Obviously since he's 5 he didn't mean it like "that". Which is probably why it was so funny. He stared at me wanting me to answer. "Um... Yeah. We fall asleep together all the time" I said being careful of how I worded it. "Will you sleep in here with me?" He asked. "Liam no more questions" Lana said "go to sleep. There will be plenty of time for questions tomorrow". He frowned again. "Will you still be here tomorrow?" Liam asked me. I nodded. He smiled and sat up to hug me. Then he laid down and let me put the covers back on him. Lana turned out the light and we went back to the living room and sat down.

**_Later (2:30 am)..._**

**_Jade's pov:_**

It was 2:30 in the morning and everyone was finally going to bed. I was starting to fall asleep sitting in the living room so Beck carried me to the room we were sleeping in. I was barely awake so he helped me change into my pajamas. Then he changed and laid next to me. He pulled the blankets over us and pulled me closer to him and we went to sleep.

**_Morning..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I woke up and Beck wasn't in bed. I heard everyone talking in another room. I was too tired to get up yet so I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Then I heard the bedroom door slowly open. I figured it was Beck so I ignored it. I heard someone walking toward the bed. Then the bed started lightly shaking like someone was crawling up the bed. It wasn't shaking enough to be Beck. It was someone little. I felt someone snuggle up to my back and a little hand was placed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned over. Liam was laying next to me staring at me. He smiled at me. "Hey Liam" I smiled sleepily. "Hi" he said quietly. He snuggled closer to me. "Will you hold me?" He asked. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and let him snuggle even closer to me. He closed his eyes and relaxed. I smiled. I never really liked kids, but for some reason I was happy. I liked having Liam in my arms. Then Beck came in the room and smiled. He came and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. "Somebody likes you" he smiled. I nodded and looked back at Liam. He opened his eyes and stared at me. "Liam where are you?" I heard Lana call. "He's in here" Beck called. Lana came in the room and smiled when she saw Liam in my arms. "Do you like Jade?" She asked. He nodded. "Did you ask her if she wants to come on a hike with us?" She asked. He looked at me quickly. "Will you?!" He asked hopefully. "Sure" I answered. He smiled and happily started jumping up and down on the bed. "Liam don't jump on the bed" Lana said "come with me and get ready to hike". He jumped off the bed and went with her to get dressed. I sat up and kissed Beck. "Hi" I smiled. "Hi" he replied kissing me back. Then I got up and got dressed. I put on black jeans, one of Beck's flannel shirts and black combat boots. Then I brushed my hair and put it in a quick messy bun. I brushed my teeth and went to the living room where everyone else was. Me and Beck sat on the couch. Then Liam came running in and climbed on my lap. He was wearing blue jeans, a brown sweatshirt and brown hiking boots. Then everyone went outside and to the woods and we started walking down a trail. After a few minutes me and Beck started walking slower and fell behind a little. Liam noticed and ran to us and walked slowly with us. After a few minutes he started walking a little faster, but made sure he didn't get very far ahead of us. Then a few minutes later Beck pulled me off the path and kissed me. I leaned against a tree and draped my arms over his shoulders. He put his hands on my hips and we stood there kissing for a few seconds. Then we pulled apart and he kissed my jawline and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt I was wearing. "What are you doing?" I asked slightly smiling. He didn't answer and unbuttoned another button. "Beck we're in the middle of the woods" I reminded him as he kissed my neck. "I know" he said. I closed my eyes as our lips met again. A few seconds later he started to kiss my neck again. I opened my eyes and saw his entire family standing there watching us. All the adults seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh especially when I saw them and my eyes widened. The kids looked confused and Stella didn't know what to think. "Beck your family" I wispered. "We'll catch up" he said. "No you idiot turn around" I said. He turned around and froze. The adults all smiled obviously amused by his look of embarrassment. "Having fun?" Lana asked still amused. Then I remembered Beck had started to unbutton my top and quickly buttoned it back. "It's not what it looks like" Beck said quickly. "Yes it is" I said. He quickly looked at me obviously wishing I hadn't said that. "You know you're cute when you're embarrassed" I said. "Alright let's all keep walking. There's nothing to see here" Lana said. "There almost was" I said winking at Beck. "Would you stop that?!" He said. "Nah" I said kissing his cheek then walking past him. I started walking down the path and everyone followed. Liam ran up to me and held my hand. "What were you and Beck doing?" He asked. "Nothing" I answered. "Why did he kiss your neck?" He asked. I looked over my shoulder at Beck. "See what you did" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "Jade" Liam said wanting my attention. I looked at him. He looked up at me still wanting an answer. "Well... He was.. Well he was trying to..." I said trying to think of an answer. I looked back at Beck again. "You wanna help me out here?" I asked. "Oh no you're doing fine" he smiled. I glared at him slightly then looked back at Liam. He was still waiting for my answer. "Are you going to answer the question?" He asked. "Do I have to?" I asked. He nodded. "So why did he kiss your neck?" He asked. "How about you ask Beck" I said hopefully. He shook his head. I sighed. "Of corse" I muttered. "Did you get hurt on your neck and he was trying to make it feel better?" Liam asked. "Yeah let's go with that" I said. He looked confused. "Your neck doesn't look hurt" he said "did you lie to me?". "Your turn" I said looking back at Beck again. "Nope" he said. I rolled my eyes. Then I avoided looking at Liam hoping he would stop asking. "Jade" he said getting frustrated that I wasn't answering. "Liam look at this" Lana said. Liam ran to her and she showed him a flower on the side of the path. While he was looking at it she looked at me and winked. I smiled silently thanking her. Then we all started walking again and Liam stayed with his mom and stopped asking questions. Beck let everyone pass him and walked behind everyone. After a few minutes I went back to him. "You mad at me?" I asked. "No. Why would I be?" He replied. "Because I was joking with your family and embarrassed you more" I said. "Oh that. No I'm not mad" He smiled. I smiled and held his hand. I stopped walking and he stopped too. I kissed him then we started walking again. Then I looked off the path and got distracted.

Lana's POV:

"Jade where are you going?" I heard Beck ask. I turned around. Jade was going off the trail looking at something. Beck looked confused and followed her. Me and the rest of the family walked over to where Jade had gone off the trail and looked to see where she was going. She went to a creek. "Mommy look!" Liam said excitedly. Then he ran down to the creek. "Liam slow down. Be careful!" I called. He stopped when he got to the creek and turned around. He motioned for me to come too. Me and everyone else went down to them. The creek was shallow and clear. There were a few little fish swimming around. And there was a bunch of rocks laying on top of each other creating a small waterfall. Jade stepped on a rock in the creek and then hopped to another then another then she jumped to the land on the other side. Then she climbed up some rocks next to the waterfall and sat up there. "Jade don't fall!" Liam said. She smiled at his concern. Then Liam looked at the waterfall. A few leafs floated down the waterfall and down the creek past us. "Look!" Liam said pointing at the leafs. Then he jumped on the rock in the creek. "Liam don't do that you might fall" I said. "No I won't" he said. Then he jumped to the other one. "Liam come back" I said. He shook his head and jumped to the last rock. He started to loose his balance and almost fell in. Everyone gasped. He quickly got his balence and didn't fall. Everyone sighed with relief. Then he jumped to the land and ran over to the rocks and started to climb up with Jade. She scooted over to make room for him and helped him up. "Liam be careful" I said as he stood up and walked behind Jade. Then he went next to the water and started leaning to look. Jade warped her arm around his little waist so he wouldn't fall. "Don't drop me" he said as he leaned further. "I won't" she promised. He leaned too far and slipped. But Jade still had her arm around him and he didn't fall in. "Ok let's go back now" she said. "Not yet" he said "mommy take my picture with Jade". "Ok but then you have to come back" I said. He nodded and sat on Jade's lap. I took the picture with my phone. Then Liam jumped off Jade's lap and ran through the shallow water to see the picture. Jade smiled and jumped off the rocks and hopped onto the rocks in the water. Beck helped her get back across and we continued our hike. A while later we found some big flat rocks next to the creek and decided to have our picnic there. Anna and Ella spread the blankets over the rocks and everyone sat down. "Mommy can we swim in the lake later?" Liam asked. "Maybe" I answered. He smiled and looked at Jade. "Will you swim with me?!" He asked. "I don't swim" she answered. "Don't you know how?" He asked. "Yes I know how" she nodded. "Then why don't you swim?" He asked. "I don't like it anymore" she shrugged. "Why?" He asked. "You sure do ask a lot of questions" she said tickling his sides. He laughed and squirmed. "Stop that!" He laughed. She laughed and stopped tickling him. He stopped squirming and hugged her. "Liam come eat your sandwich" I said. He came over and grabbed the sandwich and went to sit by Jade.

**_After lunch..._**

**_Lana's POV:_**

After we finished eating we sat and talked for a while. The kids all went over to throw rocks in the creek. Stella moved over by Beck and Jade.

Jade's POV:

"So how'd you get stuck with him?" Stella asked me pointing at Beck. "He annoyed me until I agreed to go out with him" I answered. "So what possessed you to go out with him after that?" She joked. "I ask myself that question all the time" I joked. Beck smiled and put his arm around me. Then Liam ran over to me. "Here" he smiled giving me a wild flower. I smiled and he gave one to Stella. Then to Lana, Ella, Anna and Beck's other aunts. Then he ran to play at the creek some more.

**_Later... _**

**_Jade's POV:_**

We had been sitting and talking for over an hour. Finally I got tired of sitting so I went over to where the kids were playing. "Jade!" Liam said excitedly. He dropped the stick he was holding and ran to me. He jumped up while reaching for me wanting me to catch him. I caught him and put him back down. Then he jumped again and I caught him again. He laughed and wanted to do it again.

Beck's POV:

I heard Liam laughing and looked over. I saw Jade playing and laughing with him and couldn't stop smiling. Although she's never liked kids, she's great with Liam and it's easy to tell she likes him. I watched as she lifted him again. When she put him down he started running around her. "Bet you can't catch me" he said as he ran away from her. "Sure I can" she said chasing after him. He laughed and yelled and ran faster. He ran and hid behind Stella. Jade stopped and sat next to me. "I don't know where Liam went" she said making sure he could hear her. We heard him giggle from behind Stella. Jade got up and walked away. She went behind a tree and quietly made her way behind Stella to sneak up on Liam. He stood giggling not knowing she was behind him. She grabbed him and started tickling him. He laughed and squirmed as she tickled him. Then she stopped. He laughed again and stood up. He kissed her cheek and ran off giggling. "Beck it looks like you might have some competition" Lana teased. "I'll have to keep my eye on him" I laughed. Jade smiled and sat next to me.

**_A few hours later... _**

**_Beck's POV:_**

We were all sitting in the living room. All exept Jade and Stella. I stood up from the couch and went to look for them. I found them sitting on the front porch. "And my parents get mad everytime I see him because they think he's a bad influence" Stella said as I sat next to Jade. "Boy troubles?" I asked. "No. Parent troubles" Stella answered. "My dad hated my first boyfriend too" Jade said. "Did he hate him because he thought he would get you into trouble?" Stella asked. "No. He hated him because he _did_ get me into trouble" Jade answered. "Really?" Stella asked. Jade nodded. "What kind of trouble?" Stella asked. "We got arrested once" Jade answered. "You did?" Stella said as her eyes widened with curiosity. Jade nodded. "What happened?" Stella asked. "Well we were in the mall" Jade began "and it was about to close. So he decided it would be a good idea to hide until it closed. So we did". Stella watched Jade with wide eyes as she told the story. "I immediately regretted it, but it was too late. We were already locked in" Jade continued "so we wandered around the mall for a while. And we went into a jewelry shop because we were bored. Well right when we stepped in the shop an alarm went off. We saw a light flashing on the alarm showing that the police were on their way" she said "so he wanted to hide and I didn't because I knew if we hid it would look like we had taken something. But he didn't listen and we hid. After a few minutes the cops found us and arrested us" she explained "they questioned us for a while, and decided to let us go with a warning. So they called our parents to pick us up. My dad literally yelled at me all night". "Wow" Stella said. "A couple days later I broke up with him" Jade added "then he had to move because of his dad's job and I haven't seen him since". Then my mom came out and said dinner was ready. We went inside and got our food. Then everyone went to the back deck. Me, Stella and Jade sat on the steps leading to the backyard. Liam came over and sat next to Jade. "Hi" he said taking a bite of his food. "Hey kiddo" Jade smiled rustling his hair.

**_After dinner..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Liam was ready to swim in the lake. He asked me to come and watch him play so I did. I helped him get his life jacket on and he jumped off the dock and started playing with the other kids. I sat on the dock and watched. Stella came and sat next to me and let her feet hang over the edge of the dock. "Beck come swim with us" Liam called as Beck walked over to me and Stella. "In a minute" He replied. "You sure you don't want to swim?" He asked me. I nodded. "Alright. But if you change your mind-" "I won't" I interrupted. He kissed my cheek and got in the water. Liam happily went to him and they played. "Stella someone's here to see you" Ella called from the back deck. Stella went to see who it was. A few minutes later she came back holding hands with a guy about our age. They sat down on the dock by me. "Jade this is my boyfriend Brian" she said. "Hi" he smiled. I smiled back. "This is Jade, my cousin's girlfriend" Stella said. Then Liam came over and climed out of the water. "Jade please come play" he said. "I already told you I don't swim" I said. "But you said you know how" he whined. "Yes but-" "please?!" He begged. "Liam-" "it's not as fun without you" he said. "Sure it is" I said. "No it's not" he pouted. I sighed not knowing what to do. "Beck" I called. He swam over to the dock. "Help me" I said nodding toward Liam. "Liam come with me" he said. "No! I want Jade to play too" he said. "Jade doesn't want to swim" Beck said. Liam pouted more and crossed his arms. "Go play with Beck. I like sitting here and watching you" I said. "But I want you to play" he whined. I sighed and looked at the water. Then back a Liam. I sighed again and suprised myself. "Fine" I said. Liam smiled and hugged me. Then he jumped in the water. "I'll be right back" I said. Then I went inside and put on my bikini. Which I have no idea why I packed it. Then I went back outside. Beck was sitting on the dock. When I got to him he stood up. I looked at him nervously. He held my hand and kissed my cheek. "You can do it" he wispered in my ear. Then he got in the water. Liam watched me waiting for me to get in. I sat on the edge of the dock and let my feet touch the water. Then I closed my eyes, held my breath and jumped in. I swam to the surface and wiped the water out of my eyes. Liam came to me and hugged me. We swam around and played for a while. We went back in the house when it got dark and Brian went home. We all got in dry clothes and everyone else went to the living room. I went out on the back deck. I leaned against the railing of the deck and looked up at the stars. Then I felt Beck wrap his arms around me from behind. "I'm proud of you" he said kissing my neck. "Kids are exhausting" I said. He laughed. "Yeah. Liam's a persistent little guy" he said. I smiled and nodded. "So do you like swimming again?" He asked. "A little" I shrugged. He smiled and kissed my neck again. I turned around in his arms and hugged him. Then Liam came running out and ran behind me. "Liam stop fooling around. It's time for bed" Lana said coming out. "No!" He said stomping his foot. "Liam now" she said sternly. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Liam please just cooperate" she said. He shook his head and held on to my leg. "If I tuck you in will you go to bed?" I asked. He nodded and reached up for me to carry him. I picked him up and took him to his room. Beck followed. Will was already in bed sleeping. And Mandy was too. I laid Liam down next to Will and put the covers over him. I kissed his forehead and started to leave the room. "Jade will you stay with me?" He asked. "For a few minutes" I said. Then I sat on the edge of the bed. He fell asleep a few minutes later. I got up and stood by Beck at the foot of the bed. He stepped behind me and hugged me from behind. "You think we're ready for all this?" I quietly asked watching at Liam as he slept. "I think so" Beck answered "do you?". "I don't know" I said. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then we went back to the deck. Lana was still out there. "Did he cooperate?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled and went back inside. Beck and I stood there looking at the stars for a few minutes. "Beck?" I said. He looked at me. "I think maybe we should tell your family about the baby" I said. "I thought you didn't want them knowing" he said. "I don't... Well I kinda do... I don't know" I sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I don't want to tell them, because I don't want them to think of me differently" I said "but I want them to know me. The real me. And the real me is pregnant". He smiled and put his hand on my stomach. "What ever you want to do is fine with me" he said.

Beck's POV:

We were silent for a few minutes. Then Jade turned around in my arms and burried her face in my chest crying. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked. "I don't want them to see me any differently if we tell them" she cried. "They won't" I said "they love you. And telling them won't make them love you any less". She looked at me and I wiped her tears. "And we don't have to rush" I said "we'll tell them when you're ready". "But how do we tell them?" She asked "it was easier telling our parents. All we did was just blurt it out. But I don't think we should so that this time". "We'll figure it out" I said. "I wish it wasn't so hard" she sighed "I wish it was easy to just say hey guys by the way I'm pregnant". "Me too" I laughed. Then we went inside and to the living room. When we went in Liam was waking to Lana. "Liam why are you up?" She asked. "What does pregnant mean?" He asked. Jade looked at me worriedly. "Where did you hear that?" Lana asked. "I heard Beck and Jade talking outside just now. And Jade said she's pregnant" he explained. Jade's eyes widened and everyone looked at us. Jade quickly went out of the room. Then everyone stared at me. I smiled nervously. "I'm just gonna make sure she's... Yeah" I said akwardly as I pointed in the direction Jade went. Then I went after her. I found her in the room we were staying in. She was laying on the bed with her face burried in a pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed and lightly rubbed her back. She sat up and held on to me crying. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok" I said soothingly "at least they know now". "I didn't want them to find out like that" she cried. "I know" I said holding her closer "but don't be mad a Liam. He didn't know what he was saying". "I know. I'm not mad" she said starting to calm down. We sat there for a few minutes until she stopped crying. "You ok now?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me. I wiped her tears and kissed her. "I love you" I said kissing her again. "I love you too" she said. Then she laid back down and sighed. "You want to go back in there?" I asked. She shook her head. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. I quietly got up and went back to the living room. Everyone was sitting in silence. They looked at me as I walked in. "Is she ok?" Lana asked. I nodded. "Did I do something wrong?" Liam asked coming to me. "No you didn't" I said. He looked relived and asked Lana to take him back to bed. No one said anything about the baby and continued the night like there was no mention of it. Which I was glad because I didn't feel like answering all the questions I knew they had.

**_The next morning..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

I woke up really early and couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and got dressed and went outside. I went down to the lake and sat on the dock. I sat there for a few minutes watching the water. Then I heard someone walking towards me. I looked over as Lana sat down. "Hey" she smiled. "Hi" I smiled back. "I'm sorry about Liam" she said. "It's fine. I guess that was the easy way to tell everyone" I said. Then we were both silent not knowing what to say next. "So are you plannig to keep the baby?" She asked breaking the silence. I nodded. She smiled. "Well I can tell by the way you are with Liam that you're going to be a wonderful mother" she said. "I hope so" I said slightly smiling. "So how far along are you?" She asked. "As of yesterday one month" I answered. Then Liam and Mandy came out. Liam ran to me and hugged me. Mandy sat down near me. Liam sat on my lap, facing me, and laid his head on my shoulder. Then Stella came and sat down. "Is this some kind of dock party?" She asked. "Yes" I answered. "If you'd like a drink we have a lovely selection of lake water" Lana said. We all laughed. Then Will came running out and went to Mandy. "Will you play with me?" He asked. "No go away" she said. "But Mandy!" He whined. "I played with you yesterday" she said. "You have to play with me everyday! You're my sister" he said. "Well I'm not playing right now" she said. "Mom make her play with me!" He said turning to Lana. "She doesn't want to right now" Lana said. He frowned and flopped down on Mandy's lap. "Will do you have to sit on me?" Mandy groaned. He nodded. He soon got bored again and started asking Mandy to play again. She still said no, but he wouldn't accept it. "Will leave her alone" Lana said. He ignored her. "Hey Will" I said getting his attention. He came over to me. "Mandy doesn't feel like playing right now" I said "but when Beck wakes up we'll take you and Liam on a little hike. How does that sound?". He smiled and nodded excitedly. Liam raised his head from my shoulder and also nodded. Then Will went to Lana. "Mommy help me get dressed" he said. "Alright let's go inside" she said. "Me too!" Liam said following them inside. "How are you so good with kids?!" Mandy asked. I shrugged. "I'm suprised I am considering I've never liked them" I said. "Watching you with Liam and Will I couldn't tell" Stella said. "That's because I like _them_" I said. "Then please take them with you when you guys go back to LA" Mandy said. "I've already got a brother" I said "and he's hard enough to deal with". "I didn't know you have a little brother" Stella said. "Well he's not very little" I said "he's 16". Then Beck came out. "Since when are you up this early?" He asked sitting next to me. "Since I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep" I said. "And you're functioning without coffee?" He joked. "You had to mention coffee" I said playfully glaring at him. He smiled and put his arm around me. He kissed my cheek causing me to smile. "Oh by the way I promised Liam and Will we would take them on a hike" I said.

**_Later..._**

**_Jade's pov:_**

Me and Beck took Liam and Will on a hike like I promised. Then we went back to the house to eat. Now it was later in the day. Everyone except me and Beck's grandma were outside. The guys were playing random sports and the girls were sitting around talking. I was helping Anna make dinner. I was watching Beck through the window while cutting vegetables for salads. "So Lana tells me yesterday marked one month of your pregnancy" Anna said pulling my attention away from Beck. I smiled and nodded. "So other than all of us who knows?" She asked. "My parents, my brother, my grandpa and our friends Cat, Robbie and Andre" I answered. "Oh and Beck's friend Tori" I added. "She's your friend too" Beck said coming in and hearing me. "For someone to be my friend I have to like them" I said. "You like Tori" he replied. "no I dont" I said. "Then why did you go to her for help when we broke up that one time? And didn't she help you with your play once? And what about the time when-" "ok I get it" i said rolling my eyes "now go back outside". He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You like her" he said walking away. "Shut up" I called after him as he closed the door. "She's not my friend" I said turning to Anna. "Yes she is" Beck said opening the door knowing what I said. "Out!" I said. He closed the door. I rolled my eyes and finished cutting the vegitables. Then I started making the salads. "So is she your friend?" Anna smiled. I shrugged. "I don't really like her, but I hang out with her" I said "mostly because Beck makes me". "So why don't you like her?" She asked. "Because she sees her as a threat" Beck said coming back in and playfully poking my arm. "I do not" I frowned "and why are you in here again?". "I never got what I came in for" he answered going out of the room. "And yes you do" he called. I rolled my eyes again and continued making salads. Then Beck came back in the kitchen. "So if you don't see her as a threat then why aren't you nice to her?" He asked. "Because I don't like her. And I'm not _that _mean to her" I answered. "Well it's not very nice to pour coffe on someone" he said slightly amused. "Hey she deserved that" I said. "How?" He replied. "She was flirting with you" I said. "Trying to help clean coffee off my shirt isn't flirting" he said leaning against the counter. "No, but gazing into your eyes and shyly smiling is" I said. "But she didn't know you're my girlfriend yet" he said. "She should have" I said. "She had no way of knowing" he said. I looked away and started cutting a tomato. "Have you run out of arguments?" He smiled. "Go away" I said. He chuckled and stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry about Tori" he said kissing my cheek "you're stuck with me". "Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked. "I don't know" he said spinning me around and kissing me "is it?". "I'm not convinced yet" I said putting the knife I was using on the counter. Then I draped my arms over his shoulders. He kissed me again. "You convinced now?" He smiled. I smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and went back outside. I noticed Anna was smiling and I could tell she was mentally "aww"ing. I picked up the knife and continued cutting the tomato.

**_After dinner..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Everyone was sitting outside talking. Beck and his boy cousins went to play more games. A little while later he came back over to me. "Come with me" he said holding out his hand. I held his hand and got up. He guided me to the path we all hiked on and we went to the creek. We crossed the creek and went to the rocks by the waterfall. I climed up on the rocks and sat down. He leaned against the rock I was sitting on and we looked up at the starts. A few minutes later I looked at Beck. He was staring at me and smiling. "What?" I asked. "I'm just thinking" he said. "What about?" I asked and he sat next to me. "How lucky I am to have you" he said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. I smiled and kissed him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you" he smiled. "You bugged the crap out of me until I agreed to go out with you" I laughed "but I'm glad you did" I said kissing him. "I love you Jade" he said. "I love you too" I smiled.

Beck's POV:

We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. And I was trying to make a decision. Finally I decided to say it. "Jade" I said breaking the silence. She looked at me. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I said "will you marry me?". Her eyes widened as she stared at me for a few seconds. Finally she smiled and kissed me. "Yes" she said when we pulled apart. I smiled and kissed her. "I love you" she said hugging me. "I love you too" I said wrapping my arms around her.

**_A little bit later..._**

**_Jade's POV:_**

Me and Beck had just told his family we were engaged. They all smiled and hugged us. "Hey I know what that means" Liam said hugging me "but I still want to know what pregnant means". "I'll tell you tomorrow" Lana said. "Finally!" He said happily, causing everyone to laugh.

**_At the end of the month..._**

**_Beck's POV:_**

We were all at the airport. It was time for me and Jade and my parents to go back to LA. Everyone hugged us and wished us a safe flight. Liam refused to let Jade stop holding him. "I don't want you to go" he said "I'll miss you". "I'm going to miss you too buddy" she said hugging him. "Will you come visit again?" He asked. She nodded. "When?" He asked. "I don't know" she answered "but you'll see me again". He hugged her again and she put him down as our flight was called. We said our goodbyes and gave and received more hugs. Then we got on the plane and went back to LA.

**_I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! Love you! Chapter 3 is already started (and maybe almost finished, idk yet) so hopefully I can post it soon!_**


End file.
